Sparks
by Llmav
Summary: In which Austin and Ally celebrate 4th of July.


**A/N; I'm not really sure what this is. It's probably a bit cuter than my other one-shots because in this one, they're actually already together (I know, I'm shocked too.)**

**It turned out sweeter (cheesier) than I had anticipated, I don't really know what's wrong with me.**

**There's still some smut, though, it's just a bit, I don't know, maybe...tamer than usual.**

**Thanks to rJ, Kathy, and Bella for helping me out with various parts of the plot and to Im_laurific for coming up with the title, (sorry, I don't know your real name).**

**Happy (belated, I know, I know, I was too busy I'm so so sorry!) 4th of July!**

The wind was playing violently with her hair where she sat in the backseat of the smallish convertible, the brown curls flying in disorganized disarray all over her face, temporarily covering her eyes and thereby the almost breathtaking water view.

That was not what she had planned.

Why couldn't she look like a drop-dead gorgeous movie star while they rode down the narrow one-lane road? Was that _really_ too much to ask?

She couldn't find it in herself to really get that upset about it, though.

They were only about half an hour into their close to four-hour drive, but the air already felt much cleaner than the big city one they they were all a bit too familiar with.

She took a deep breath and sighed in utter contentment.

She was in a great mood. The best, even.

She felt alive.

High on life.

What was that unfamiliar but exhilarating, all-consuming feeling that almost made her head spin?

Oh, right.

Pure and unadulterated happiness.

The type money couldn't buy, but was a pleasant side effect of being insanely and blissfully in love.

They were off to spend the long 4th of July weekend in the Florida Keys.

Her and her best friends.

Her best friends and her _boyfriend_.

Austin Moon, her boyfriend.

Wow, it still felt odd to call him that, the word still fairly new in her mind, at least in connection with _his_ name, in connection with _him_.

Odd, but good. So, so good.

It had been a long, winding road before they had finally gotten there, to the final destination of togetherness, lots of detours and unnecessary stops, and she wasn't referring to the oceanside road that the rented car was currently speeding down.

In hindsight, she had wanted him for years, perhaps even since that first time they had met.

There had always been something there, sparks or chemistry or whatever, but there had also always been something in the way.

Something, someone, _someones_, bad timing, fear.

There were still days when she felt as if they both had wasted so much time for really and absolutely no good reasons. But then again, hindsight usually was 20/20.

Austin was driving, the wind abusing his hair as well, although _he_ did manage to look like said movie star.

He was going fast. Probably too fast, and she had told him so a few times, but he didn't seem to hear her as Dez was periodically cheering him on from the front seat.

Of course.

Him and her had argued about that front seat for a few minutes prior to taking off.

She had been wanting to sit next to Austin. Now when she was finally by his side, she kind of didn't want to leave it at all.

But Dez kind of wanted that front seat too, and hence, a twenty minute, non-sensical discussion that she was pretty sure had made her lose at least a few brain cells and had left her more confused than before they had started ensued.

She didn't really know why she even bothered arguing with him, though, as she had _never_ won an argument against him. How he wasn't part of the school debate team was beyond her, but then again, there were countless things she didn't quite understand in regards to the tall redhead that had almost become like a brother to her over the last few years.

She finally gave up, mostly because there was no way she was going to win anyways, but also because she felt kind of bad for him.

Piper's and Austin's semi-messy breakup a few months prior had caused some not so small waves in Dez's and Carrie's relationship. She tended to, non-surprisingly, side with her sister and Dez was, non-surprisingly, taking Austin's side, because the two of them were best friends forever and that didn't change just because said friend dumped your girlfriend's sister because he freaking finally realized that he was in love with the girl that everyone _else_ knew that he had loved for years.

At least that's how Dez had explained it.

Him and Carrie had eventually worked it out, soon smooth-sailing on a close to wave-free relationship ocean once again, but since Carrie hadn't been able to make it for the long weekend due to family obligations, Dez was kind of grumpy, and she felt like the least she could do was to let him ride shotgun.

So he did.

She was pretty sure Austin was kind of relieved, though.

Not that he didn't want her next to him, she knew he did, but she also knew that she was a bad enough backseat driver from the _actual_ backseat.

She bit her tongue to prevent herself from yet again yelling at him to slow down.

After all, they were on vacation.

Time to have some fun.

...

He sped down the narrow road, consistently finding her eyes in the back-view mirror, at first coincidentally and then not at all. If it wasn't for the fact that he was just a tad bit worried that he would eventually drive them all off the road, he wouldn't have looked away at all.

He kind of wanted to look at her for forever.

Her hair was a mess, her cheeks a light reddish color from the burning sunlight, and she looked so, so, so happy.

She was beautiful. To him, she was more beautiful than any drop-dead gorgeous movie star.

He sighed in utter contentment because life finally made sense.

He had wanted her for years, in all honesty probably since that very first time that they had met, that day when him and Dez had had the by all accounts genius idea to play drums with a pair of corn-dogs in her father's music store.

It hadn't necessarily been neither straightforward nor easy, but now she we finally his.

His to touch, his to love (unconditionally so), his to make love to...

The latter was still only wishful thinking, though, but whatever.

It seemed as if although the universe was finally onboard with the whole the-two-of-them-dating thing, it was clearly still working against them when it came to actually..._consuming_ said relationship.

It was not as if they hadn't tried.

Oh, they had _tried_, alright.

Repetitiously and unsuccessfully so.

It felt like he had spent the last month in a non-stop state of mental and almost physical pain, courtesy of his deep-blue shaded balls.

His hand started to feel a bit worn out from all the..._self_-_love_ he had been forced to engage in as of late.

The first time they had tried to be..._together_, they had been over at his place, as they had been so many times before.

But something was different that time around, because one kiss had quickly led to many, one piece of clothing after the other joining the ever-growing pile on the floor, and he had gotten her down to her underwear (he had the image of her in nothing but her lace thong clearly and permanently etched into his head, luckily so because it had turned out to cum in _handy_ as inspiration quite frequently since then), his hands running over her in all sorts of places, him wanting her to touch him in all sorts of places, and she was well on her way of doing so, when a few loud bangs on his securely locked door, courtesy of his mother, abruptly ended their too short almost-more-than-make-out session.

Apparently, there had been some sort of emergency at the mattress store and she needed his help.

Driving his mother to the damn store in a semi-hard, unsatisfied state was still one of his least favorite memories of all time.

The next time, they had been at her house.

Lester generally tended to be less interruptive than his mother.

Trish had been there when he arrived, and despite some (at first) subtle, and then some very not-at-all subtle hints, it took almost an hour before she had finally left.

He had come to love Trish as a sister, but shit, he had almost been wanting to push her out the window.

But then there had finally been just the two of them. Ally had closed the curtains tight, thereby creating a cave of intimate darkness in her small room, lighting a couple of candles for 'romantic effect' (her words, not his) and the two of them had soon been intertwined on top of her bed, the small frame creaking a slight bit under their combined weight, and it was funny how much quicker he had undressed her that time around.

Like, super-hero fast.

And then she had been naked, completely naked, underneath him, his suddenly very tight boxers the only thing keeping them apart, his mouth attached to hers as she reached to remove that last piece of clothing...and then the smoke alarm had gone off, a result of one of the candles she had lit almost setting her curtains on fire, and Lester had barged into the room (her door didn't have a convenient lock) as both of them were only half-successfully finished with getting re-dressed, their faces still clearly flustered and both their hairs a mess. Although her father hadn't said anything at that moment, he had rapidly instituted a new open-door policy that was to be applied both in her house and at the store. Unfortunately, it wasn't an open door policy in the sense that Austin could come and go as he pleased (and trust him, he wasn't coming in any sense of that word and he really wasn't pleased) but that there were no more closed doors allowed when the two of them were hanging out.

So _that_ had effectively killed his long-running fantasy of taking her up against the practice room piano, and had eliminated yet another possible location for the togetherness he was by now literally aching to share with her.

And then there was a handful of other times that, for various dumb reasons that he rather not recall, had ended in absolutely nothing but utter, sexual frustration.

And long nights of loneliness.

Just him and his hand.

...

It felt as if the drive literally flew by, the four hour drive somehow, mysteriously, only taking three hours to complete, all of them seduced by the scenery and the peacefulness of the beautiful day (except for Trish, who had fallen asleep halfway through it and was no snoring loudly in the seat next to her.)

Before she knew it, they were pulling up in front of a cute, small two-story house.

The house belonged to Dez's uncle's friend's neighbor's babysitter,or something like that, it was kind of hard to follow sometimes.

It was a nice house, but small, only two bedrooms, and as it was a quiet understanding that her and Austin were going to have one of them (all to themselves, she couldn't wait), a short discussion between her now awake, short best friend and Austin's much taller best friend followed.

It ended almost before it had begun, though, with Dez somehow agreeing to sleep on the living room couch.

Trish was probably the only one she knew of that could beat Dez at his own game.

They unpacked and then decided to go to the beach, as the nice, rain-free weather that was often a rarity mid-summer in their southern home state had decided to stick around for the day.

The house may be small, but it did come with a small, private beach.

It was warm, but not overwhelmingly so, the sand hot under her bare feet as she gazed out over the seemingly endless ocean.

She couldn't help to notice that Austin was eyeing her in her bikini, his gaze making her feel hotter than the scorching sun.

Not that she minded. At all.

So she might have picked out the skimpiest bikini she owned.

So sue her.

She suddenly felt like she needed to cool down, and judging by the not so discreet bulge in his pants, so did Austin.

"Let's go for a swim."

Dez just shook his head in disapproval from his spot underneath the beach umbrella. He had explained to her once that he wasn't that great of a swimmer, something about coordination and floating and she had no clue what else, but she did know better than to question it.

Trish shook her head as well, giving no explanation whatsoever, not surprisingly so as that was usually the case.

"I race you." Austin sounded excited.

She took off, as he was still sitting down on his beach towel, running towards the water, knowing very well that there was absolutely no way she could beat him even if she had gotten a head start.

He caught up to her right before she took the first step into the ocean, lifting her up by her waist and running them into the water, stopping once they were waist deep and then kissing her, throat deep.

The sea water was nice and refreshing against her skin, but she was still feeling hot, so so hot.

They continued to kiss under the clear blue sky, the small waves hitting them intermittently and for a moment, she forgot that they weren't the only people in the world as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the water making her feel almost weightless. She could feel him grow hard almost immediately, his dick pressing into her through their bathing suits, and she couldn't resist but to roll her hips tightly in to him.

Over and over.

He groaned.

"Let's...check out the rooms". And by _rooms_, he obviously meant the bed.

She nodded in approval. She understood, by the almost husky sound of his voice, that touring the house was probably the last thing on his mind.

They needed alone time. Together.

Alone together.

No parents to interrupt, no smoke alarms going off, _just_ the two of them.

Naked.

They raced back to the house, Dez and Trish now both passed out on the beach.

Perfect.

The non-lockable door to the smallish bedroom hadn't even closed shut behind them before he attached his mouth to hers once again.

Not that she minded.

His kisses, God, how had she ever lived without them?

His hands were everywhere, and she soon felt her wet bikini fall to the ground as she reached to remove his board shorts as well.

And then they were naked. Blissfully naked.

Dead God.

He pushed her down on the narrow bed, flat on her back, him flat on her, his hands instantly exploring her body, and she could tell that he was trying hard to slow down, but she knew that she was driving him insane and it was surprisingly exhilarating although he was having the exact same effect on her.

"I want you so much Ally, you have no fucking idea." His voice almost sounded foreign, so restrained and full of desire, and she got the feeling that she kind of did. After all, she had waited for weeks, months, perhaps freaking years, to touch him.

His lips started running down her body, her hands simultaneously tracing his, slowly at first but increasingly impatient with each passing second.

Ah, she needed to fell him, she needed him to...

And then the door bell rang.

They both ignored it at first, because clearly, they were hearing things.

There couldn't be anyone at the door, there was nobody there to interrupt them, they weren't expecting _anyone_.

And then there was another loud ring. And another. And another.

He didn't stop kissing her, because he was kind of hoping that if he pretended that it wasn't there it would go away.

But it didn't.

Instead, someone was now loudly banging on the front door instead.

WHAT THE FUCK.

They got out of bed, quickly getting dressed and going downstairs.

As he approached the front door, he felt fairly certain that he would punch whomever was on the other side. There better be a fucking emergency or he may end up guilty of homicide.

He pushed it open, angrily, ready to yell some well chosen, loud obscenities, when he saw who it was and stopped dead in his track.

It was Carrie.

"Surprise! I made it. It took _so_ long, I got lost a few time on the way over here. Oh, I'm sorry, were you guys busy? You look like you just woke up, what's with the hair? Is Dez here? I want to surprise him..."

Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Carrie was the only one he knew who could speak faster than Dez and confuse him almost as much.

As if right on cue, the tall redhead entered the house, still looking sleepy from his beach nap, loud, squealing reunion noises soon filling the hallway before Dez started to give Carrie a guided tour of the house.

They looked at each other where they stood in the small hallway, disappointment clearly reflected on both of their faces.

As happy as they were for Dez, their alone time was clearly to be no more.

Fuck.

(and that's really all they wanted to do.)

...

An hour later, and they were all outside in the backyard, preparing a holiday barbecue. Dez was in the middle of trying to convince them all to try a new sauce recipe that he had come up with, and Carrie had just gone upstairs to change, as Dez had become a bit overly excited and squirted her with one of the ingredients by accident.

She had just declined Dez's offer to try the damn sauce for the third time when she felt Austin wrap his arms around her, his voice low in her ear.

"Me...you...house...now."

She didn't even nod in agreement, just walked towards the house at a high speed, him trailing closely behind her.

They only made it to the kitchen before he had her pinned up against a wall, his hips shoving into her as he was kissing her neck, then her collarbone, his hands tracing her stomach under her shirt for a minute before he lifted her up on the kitchen counter, his fingers moving towards the inside of her short shorts as he was standing between her spread wide legs, their lips dancing together in an urgent, slightly uncoordinated yet perfect routine.

She couldn't have enough of him, it was crazy.

How had she restrained herself for so long was a mystery greater than that of how Dez had managed to get a girlfriend.

A minute later, and a loud throat clearing snapped them out of the hazy state of extreme hornyness.

Trish was standing next to them, of course she was, because why the fuck not.

She was shaking her head in disapproval. "My eyes are burning. Do that shit in private, Jesus Christ."

As _if_ they hadn't tried that.

She walked over towards the fridge, pulling out a half-empty bottle of who knows what. Apparently, there was still something missing from Dez's highly questionable concoction.

She left and they resumed, the kisses even more urgent this time around, until, not more than a minute later, their loud friend returned, this time with Jace in tow.

Apparently, he had gotten a break from touring and had decided to surprise them as well.

Hooray.

Good for Trish.

Bad for his blue balls.

He couldn't help but let out a loud sound of exasperation as he turned towards the petite brunette who was still propped up on the counter, looking as unsatisfied as he felt.

He leaned in, a low, almost desperate groan in her ear. "I swear to God, I'm about to push you into the fucking bathroom, lock the door and take you there."

She contemplated it for about a fraction of a millisecond before she jumped off of the counter, pulling him with her towards the only bathroom, sneaking into it and securely locking the door behind them before unbuttoning his shorts, pulling them down and then pushing him to sit down on the toilet.

She kneeled between his legs, grabbing him and stroking him a few times before leaning down, letting her tongue run over his rock hard dick, slowly at first, then allowing the length of him to enter her mouth, one excruciatingly wonderful inch at a time, her wetness embracing him and the head of his cock making contact with her throat, his hand grabbing and fisting her hair as a loud sound of pleasure left his mouth.

Holy hell.

And then there was a loud bang on the door.

Fuck fuck fuck.

The only _banging_ that was happening was clearly the one on the door.

They tried to ignore it, at first, but then they could clearly hear Dez's almost panic-stricken voice from outside.

"There's an...emergency. Something is wrong with the barbecue sauce."

Fuck fuck fuck.

He got redressed, with some difficulty as he was harder than he could remember ever being before, and they exited as Dez entered. Within ten seconds, they could hear him throw up on the other side of the slammed closed door, and she was suddenly very, very happy that she had decided on a personal rule against trying any and all of Dez's cooking.

That was the only thing she was happy about, though.

...

She was sitting down at the small front porch, alone, sexual frustration periodically rippling through her as it seemed as if they were headed for another weekend of non-satisfaction.

But what else was new.

Sigh.

Austin was checking in on Dez who still wasn't feeling well. Carrie wasn't doing great, either, as she was the only one who had tried her boyfriend's culinary experiment.

It was darkening, the soft breeze slightly cooling against her sunburnt skin. Half an hour more, and it would be pitch black outside as the small street didn't have any street lights.

He snuck up behind her, making her jump in surprise before kissing, or perhaps more like eating her neck, then whispering something in her ear.

"Meet me down on the beach in 20 minutes, there is something I want to show you."

And he walked away.

It was dark when she got there. She looked around for a few seconds before she saw him, sitting down on a blanket with his back towards her, next to a small bonfire, the moon light reflecting off of his bulging arms and his blond hair almost fluorescent in the darkness.

She snuck up on him, yelling a loud BOOOO in his ear and he jumped as she laughed loudly.

He got up and grabbed her, holding her close, then kissing her, hard, sparks flying everywhere and not just from the nearby fire.

He broke away after a few minutes and looked at her.

Apparently, she had changed, as he realized that she was now wearing one of his tank tops, one with an American flag motif.

She looked so fucking hot.

Happy 4th of July, indeed.

The shirt was too big on her, so she had knotted one of the sides, creating an improvised crop top, causing a slight sliver of suntanned skin to peak out at him and he immediately knew that he needed to touch that skin with his tongue.

It was one of his favorite shirts and yet, the only thing he wanted to do was to rip it off of her.

God, she was beautiful, her hair flowing in imperfectly perfect curls down her back, her laughter still ringing out into the dark nothingness.

He was suddenly feeling outstandingly patriotic, as all he could think of was red, white and blue.

Red. As her lips that he desperately wanted to kiss.

White. As the shorts, her short shorts, that he wanted nothing more than to get in to.

Blue. As the current status of his balls. But nothing new, there.

Actually, they were probably a light shade of purple by now. But whatever.

He kissed her again.

God, he could stay on that beach, getting lost in her kisses for eternity and it still would feel like a mere minute.

He reluctantly pulled away as he recalled why he had asked her to come out there in the first place.

He pushed her down on the sand, next to the bonfire, while she was looking at him in confusion, the small fire making her face glow.

She observed him as he walked away from her, the beach that she really didn't care that much for suddenly her favorite place on earth. But then again, anywhere with Austin would be nothing short of paradise. It was ridiculously sappy but true.

He walked a few yards, picking up the perhaps illegal firework rockets that Dez had gotten for him from his sister's friend's dad's uncle's bus driver. Or something like that, it was kind of hard to follow sometimes.

He put one of them into an empty bottle that he had brought, making the small lighter come alive and trying to light the fuse.

Nothing.

He tried again, then covering his ears, anticipating a loud bang that didn't come.

He tried again.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing, not even a little spark.

A few more trials, and he was getting angry. "Dez promised me that these were the best."

She was trying hard not to laugh. Why he would trust the redhead was beyond her. He had a heart made of gold but a reliability made out of thin air.

Not that she cared. She wasn't there for the most likely illegal fireworks.

He was still pouting as she walked up towards him.

"Come on, it doesn't matter, why was it so important to you?"

"I thought it would be romantic." Still pouting.

She couldn't help but smile. He was so freaking adorable. "I don't need romance, all I need is _you_."

No more pouting. Ah, he loved her.

He smiled as he walked towards her, soon kissing her, with absolutely no intention of stopping this time around, then pulling that god damn tanktop off of her, and he almost growled when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He immediately leaned down, covering her now nude nipple with his lips, sucking it into his mouth as her hands pressed into his back, then pushing her down on the oversized blanket, covering her completely with his body.

His hands moved from her naked boobs to her stomach, into those ridiculous white shorts, and then he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear, either.

He broke away from the kiss in near disbelief. "No underwear?"

"I figured that would be..._easier_."

His hard-on was about to break _his_ underwear.

He hadn't planned on taking her on the beach, he really hadn't, but a month of frustration didn't exactly do wonders to his self-restraint and as she clearly had had some naughty plans, there was no way he wasn't going for it. The fact that she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her, almost desperately, made him lose the last bit of self-control that he had had. He realized that, at this point, it wouldn't matter who interrupted them, it could be the god damn president himself or his own entire extended family, freaking Jesus himself could walk by them on that beach, and there could be a freaking earth quake or a nuclear war outbreak or both, and it wouldn't matter because he was finally going to make her his.

It seemed as if she was on the same page, as she reached for him, removing his shirt and pulling down his pants, embracing his cock with her small hand, pumping him as he pushed a finger into her wetness, unison groans and moans filling the dark night as he wrapped them up in the blanket.

She couldn't wait anymore.

"I need you, Austin, _now_."

As _if_ he needed to be asked twice.

He positioned himself above her, his eyes glued to hers as he finally pushed himself into her, on the empty private beach that was almost completely dark, the half moon above the only non-intrusive spectator, moving, slowly so at first and then not slow at all, as he was finally, fucking _finally_, making love to his girlfriend, under the stars, and it was perhaps not exactly what he had planned, but perfectly imperfect nonetheless.

He had heard that patience was a virtue, and holy hell was it paying off, as he had never _ever_ felt anything like it, a for him up until that point unprecedented level of intimacy, despite the open area that they were currently in. He was trying to take his time, trying to savor and prolong the moment, but as she was squeezing him tight, her wetness surrounding him and consuming him, she was pushing him closer towards the end of it although he felt like they had just gotten started.

She was half in disbelief over how good he was making her feel, her body responding in pleasure to shove after shove, each one a bit deeper, a bit less controlled, a bit closer to heaven as she was getting closer and closer. And then he made her cum, making her see fireworks of a very different kind, making her feel like she was soaring into the sky, perhaps even over the moon, pleasure waves reminiscent of the nearby ocean hitting her at rapid speed.

As she was cumming undone around him, she could feel him getting closer to his own release, as well, his toes curling against her legs as he soon came hard, exploding into her under the dark evening, star-sprinkled sky.

They laid there, breathing heavily in unison, cuddled up together on the darkish beach, wrapped up in the blanket and each other, when a loud boom startled them both as actual fireworks was soon coloring the dark sky in all shades of the rainbow.

It was almost breathtakingly beautiful.

He he kissed her again as he couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like the beach that much."

She looked at him, beamingly, the distant fireworks reflecting in her big, brown eyes as she shook her head.

"It's starting to grow on me."

And coincidentally, so was he.

Again.

"Good, becuase I kind of gave Dez and Carrie our room in exchange for staying away from here tonight."

She laughed. "That's fine, we can sleep out here."

He kissed her, both of them still naked under the blanket, knowing that there would be absolutely no sleeping getting done on that beach whatsoever.

But _she_ was.

(Going to get done, that is).

Repeatedly and all night long.

...

**_So this was originally going to be a Raura one-shot (hence the American flag tank top) but I couldn't find the inspiration._**

**_There will be a different Raura one up in the next few days, though._**


End file.
